


Yuri Drabble Book~

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddles, ErzaJane, F/F, Fluff, Juvana - Freeform, Yukinerva, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've read Yaoi drabble books.<br/>You've read Yaoi crack ship books.<br/>And now I introduce-</p><p>Yuri Ships Book.</p><p>Enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Update: This will no longer be continued, and it will be archived for future reading. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 ErzaJane.

Erza sighed as she walked along the cobble streets with her girlfriend, Mirajane.  
The white haired women hummed, glancing over at the Titania, smiling softly.

reaching over softly she gently held her hand, intertwining there fingers.

Erza blushed lightly, but relaxed, squeezing her hand softly.


	2. #2 Juvana

Juvia hummed as she finally got to lay down after a long day at the guild, snuggling into her bed she sighed.

But something was missing...

Her bed felt empty.

Looking around, the brunette was no where in sight.  
She sighed again, pouting as she tried to sleep.

Cana sneakily crept in the door, making her way to there bedroom, sneaking into there shared bed.  
She grinned snuggling up to the water mage.

"Cana is home..."


	3. #3 Yukinerva

Minerva grumbled as she was poked again my the white haired women, not wanting to be disturbed right now as she tried to play her video game-

"Minerva-San... Will you go shopping with me please?"

Yukino persisted, wanting to bring the other out of the house for once.  
Minerva only pouted, furrowing her brows as she tried to focus harder on the game.

Yukino huffed in annoyance, grabbing Minerva's chin she connected there lips.

The controller hit the floor, and suddenly Yukino was regretting her decision...

She wasn't leaving any time soon.


	4. On A Date #2 (ErzaJan)

Mirajane giggled for what felt like the hundredth time at Erza, and with Erza.  
She was acting awkward because it was there first official date, and it was the cutest thing ever to the white haired women-

"Erza, please. Calm yourself, everything's fine."

The take over women spoke in a soft voice, reaching over the table and grabbing one of the Titania's hands, squeezing it gently-

"I love you, Mira.."


	5. Kissing #2 (YukiNerva)

Yukino yelped as she pushed into a broom closet, looking up to see the culprit.

It was her girl friend, Minerva-

"M-Minerva-san?"

The celestial mage blushed at there close contact as the other women only got closer before pressing there lips together softly.  
Soon, small pale hands came up to cup Minerva's face as they kissed, the kiss only being broken long enough for the taller women to growl at curious guild member.


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes #2 (Juvana)

Juvia sighed, blushing brightly as she tied the string to the other women's top on herself.  
She took a look at herself, covering her breast shyly before she walked out, wanting to hide even more at the stares she got from her girlfriend-

"Wow, that actually looks pretty good on ya. I can't say the same for myself, you definitely pull this off better babe."

The water mage puffed her cheeks out at the nickname, shuffling uncomfortably-

"J-Juvia thinks so too..."


	7. Cosplaying: ErzaJane

Erza had been watching a lot of anime lately..   
And Mira wasn't quite sure as to how she was roped into cosplaying as some orange haired boy from a show called "Haikyuu!!!" but, Erza wanted this...

The take over women peeked around the corner, seeing as Erza was almost done she smiled brightly, the same smile she always wore where her eyes were closed.

When she opened them, her smile faded seeing the other women's get up.  
She was wearing a similar jersey, except her wig was black...  
Mirajane just shook her head, smiling softly-

"Do you like it, Mira?"

Humming the women strode over, hooking her arms around the others waist-

"Of course, Erza."

"Its Kageyama! And yours is Hinata!"

"Ahh alright dear~"

"I hope you like jumping a lot..."

"What was that Er-I mean Kageyama?"


	8. Shopping: Yukinerva

Minerva had never been one for shopping much, she didn't hate it, but she didn't spend hours on it..  
Thou, she could follow around Yukino for hours..  
It was entertaining, watching her try everything on, hearing her squeal when she found something cute...

The only part she didn't like, was when the other tried, and succeeded at dressing her up.

Minerva grumbled, throwing open the curtain for what felt like the millionth time, placing her hands on her hips she glared at the girl.  
All Yukino could do was focus on the clothes-

"Minerva-san! These look so good on you~! We should buy them."

The women wearing the clothes shrugged, turning to the mirror to actually look.  
Seeing the clothes changed her mind, smirking she came up with a plan-

"If we buy this, you buy the lingerie I picked out~"

Yukino blushed furiously, but nodded.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends: Juvana

Cana had made a few new friends, having met them at a bar.  
Juvia didn't really want to hear anymore talk of beer or other liquor..  
The water mage puffed her cheeks out, pouting she leaned her head against her open palm resting against the table as she glared across the room at her girl friend.

Her lips twisted in anger, brows furrowing.  
She wanted to go over there, to exclaim to the world that Cana was hers and only hers..  
But she didn't have a reason...

But now she does...

Her anger reached a boiling point when one of those sleez bags snapped her top strap, she brushed him away casually, but Cana was Juvia's...

The water women raced over there, dodging some of the thrown furniture and people before she wrapped her arms protectively around the women's waist-

"Cana-San belongs to Juvia!"


	10. With Animal Ears: Mirza.

It was no lie the women of Fairy Tail loved dressing up..  
So when Mirajane got home one day to see her girlfriend walking around in a cat get up she had to join her.

Now both women were walking around in there rather, skippy outfits doing regular house work..

Natsu never knocked, striding into the house he froze, blinking-

"Can I join in too if we're dressin' up~?"


	11. Wearing Kigurumis: Juvana.

Cana grinned seeing the brown package at her door step, her guess had been right when she invited to the women over.  
Closing the door she made her way back over to the women who merely cocked her head to the side in question.

"Cana-san? What's in the box?"

Juvia regretted even asking..  
Flapping the sleeves of her Kigurumi around she pouted glaring at the the women.

"Why Cana-San.."

The card user grinned, wrapping her arms around the girls waist.

"Cause we look damn cute, that's why~"


	12. Making Out: Yukinerva.

Yukino gasped as she ran out of space to back away from the rather intimidating women, blushing a million shades of red she gulped. The other only getting closer.

"Why do ya look so scared?"

Minerva pouted, furrowing her brows as she planted two hands firmly on either side of Yukino's head.

"Y-You just looked so intimidating.. Sorry Minerva-san.."

The women merely smirked, pecking her lips gently.

"You have nothing to fear, the only pain I would bring you is the kind you like~"

If it was possible for the smaller women's face to get any redder it did, she tried to stutter out a defense but it was cut short as the other pressed there lips together firmly.


	13. Eating Ice Cream: Yukinerva.

Watching her fragile yet, agile tongue run across the sweet treat was more captivating than it should've been.  
Even when she was caught staring Minerva never moved her eyes, not particularly caring if her ice cream dripped down her fingers.

"Minerva-san? Your hands are getting all messy.."

Yukino looked at the women hesitantly, tilting her head to the side.  
Slowly a smirk slid on the tanned women's features, scaring the much paler women slightly.

"Why don't you clean it up for me?"

"M-Minerva-san!"


	14. Body Swap: Luvanna.

Yawning Cana stretched her arms, sniffling she raised a brow.  
Sniffing the air one more time her clothes didn't smell like her own...  
Holding her arms above her head her now blue hues widened, facing her, well Juvia's palms towards her face she blinked a few times to process what was happening.

"Cana-san!"

Hearing the shrill shriek she jumped, soon smirking to herself.  
'This should be fun~'


	15. In Different Clothes: Mirza.

Whenever she saw that outfit on Erza, Mirajane knew it was going to be an interesting night..  
Watching her seductively crawl up the covers in her gothic lolita outfit was more arousing than it should have been.

"Mm? So you're in the mood for that tonight?"

Smirking softly Erza reached a point where she was towering over the other, leaning in she pressed there foreheads together.

"Oh yes..."


	16. Morning Ritual (Mirza)

Erza, wasn’t really a morning person. On the other hand.. Mirajane was.  
It was always entertaining to the white haired women to see a usually bright eyed women seem so dull and.. Quite murderous before cake.

It was always her thing, a piece of strawberry cake and a glass of water, the take over mage wasn’t 100% sure how she managed to stay in shape so well with a diet like that; but she didn’t fight her on it.  
Mirajane’s morning ritual? Putting on her favorite skin mask, she had to keep her looks in check didn’t she? Than a nice tall glass of orange juice and water, egg white omelet with assorted veggies.  
Those were some of her favorite parts of the morning.

Despite how entirely different there habits were, they still found things to talk about over there small wooden table.  
Things were peaceful, nice, comforting, home-y as one could phrase it..


	17. Spooning. (Yukinerva)

Yukino laid on her shared bed with her partner peacefully, they had quite the lazy day today as they were both still in their PJ’s, Minerva’s head in her girlfriend’s lap she stared up at her, soon moving away as a light bulb practically went off over her head.

The celestial mage didn’t pay her much attention, very into her novel she recently borrowed from Lucy she didn’t quite notice it when slim tanned arms slid around her waist until the hurled her to her side.

“M-Minerva-san!”

Letting out something close to a squeak the white hair women went down, blushing furiously as she felt a nose burrow into her neck softly, warm breath fanning against her neck.

“I need to do somethin’.. And you are something…”

Feeling kisses pressed against her neck Yukino squirmed, thoroughly embarrassed.  
Struggling was futile, once Minerva was in the mood; there was no getting her out of it.


	18. Doing Something Together. (Juvana)

Cana had finally roped the water mage into trying Sake, Juvia had never drank before; partially because she never had a true reason to do so.  
She knew Cana drank all the time, it didn’t bother her too much besides the smell and how handsy she could get while intoxicated.

It took some convincing, and time for Juvia to fully trust the card mage and she finally decided; she would drink.  
Lifting the mug shakily the water women stared down into it like it was her worst nightmare, she was lucky there wasn’t a lot in the mug otherwise it’d be spilling out over her pale fingers.

“C-Cana-san.. Will it hurt?”

She looked to the brunette with wide blue eyes, almost begging her to lie and say no.  
Setting the barrel between her crossed legs Cana sighed; patting her forearm softly.

“Yeah, a little. But after ya drink it for a but you’ll be fine!”  
Flashing her famous grin the women leaned back into her former position, eyeing up her girlfriend carefully as she continued to stare at the mug; before taking a huge swig.  
It wasn’t the brightest of ideas, but it was sure as hell funny.  
Breaking out into a fit of laughter Cana curled over seeing the others shocked and red face, it was priceless especially when she spit it out all over Mirajane..

“C-Cana-san!”


End file.
